Hetalia: School of Horror
by Mariko Midori
Summary: Sequel to House of Horror. Everything seemed to be back to normal after the 'mansion incident'. However, students start to go missing and a link appears between this and the mansion. How is that possible and who is the crazy person behind this? Horror, suspense, humor and a tad bit of romance


Hetalia Academy: School of Horror

* * *

Arthur looked out the window and sighed. One year had passed since the haunted house incident and he was the only one still recovering. Those vampires had done a number on his body, making him fall into a coma for a week, then spend one month in ICU, another month in the hospital, and he still takes antibiotics for the left over poison in his body.

"Arthur, are you alright?" someone asked behind him.

He turned around to his girlfriend Angel. Her grayish blue eyes looked at him concerned. "Yes, I'm fine."

She didn't seem convinced, but she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back only to be interrupted by a certain American. "Aw! Look at the lovebirds!"

"Shut up, Alfred!" Arthur yelled.

Angel laughed at the two and walked away as Arthur started to complain about her leaving. She reached her dorm to see her roommates Amelia and Mika playing Apples to Apples.

"Haha, that was a good one," Amelia commented.

"I know, right?" Mika replied.

"You're playing my favorite game without me?" Angel whined. "I'm hurt."

All three shared looks before busting out laughing. They started another round of the game and it was Mika's turn to be the judge.

"Ooh, this one is going to be tough," she said with a smirk.

"That's what she said," Amelia piped.

"You are so disgusting," Angel said, smacking the other's head. "What is the category?"

"Extraordinary: out of this world, awesome, epic."

The two looked through their hand before picking one and placing it in the center. Mika picked them up and read them aloud. "Let's see, we got a make your own card and the Tower of London? What the hell! Amelia, what do you want to card to be?"  
The others were laughing as the Indonesian read them off then stopped. Amelia thought for a moment then blushed. "Yao's body," she squeaked.

Her friends looked at her and made the 'someone's blushing' noise. Amelia did win that round as well as a few more, but the ultimate winner was Mika with 24, Amelia and Angel tied at 20. They went down to the dinner hall and sat next to their boyfriends as expected. All of them ate in silence until Feliks decided to show up. Instead of his annoying attitude and trying to get the girls to sit with him, the blonde looked panicked.

"Guys, you won't, like, believe this," he said.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked. He was not in the mood for his games.

"My roommate is, like, gone!"

The group stared at him. "You are kidding, right?" Alfred asked. "Toris isn't missing. He can't be!"

"He is," a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a girl about 6'1 with light brown hair and green eyes standing at the door. The bachelor's started to get the love struck look, except Kaoru. Yao leaned over to Amelia and whispered, "Who is that?"

"That is Krissy," Amelia replied. "She is a royal bitch and a half, at least to me anyway."

"How come?"

"She always calls me shorty and other similar names." She pouted.

"You need to control your anger," Yao scolded.

His girlfriend huffed. "I do! It's just that she presses the right buttons."

They watched Krissy walk over to the spot where the Baltics sit and sat down, trying to calm a wailing Latvian known as Ravis. Eduard kept sharing glances at the Nordics and back. Then Krissy stood up and came back over to where the G8 and Asians sat. She glared at Amelia for a second then headed out of the room. The Europeans exchanged glances then went back to eating. After a while, everyone headed back to their dorm rooms except Francis, Amelia and Yao.

"Something is off about her," Francis said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Amelia said sarcastically.

Yao wrapped an arm around her. "You need to relax. What did you mean by off?"

Francis thought for a moment. "Her aura was like Ivan's, but much worse."

"Are you saying she did something to Toris?"

"I don't know, maybe."

They all thought for a moment before heading back to their dorms like everyone else. However, something was bothering Amelia, but she decided not to say anything and went to bed.

* * *

The next day went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds as more students were reported missing. Among those were Feli, Arthur, Ivan and Emil. Needless to say that class was canceled until the situation was handled. Meanwhile, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Yao, Kiku, Kaoru and Ludwig were sitting in the girls' room, trying to figure this out. As they were talking and trying to comfort Angel, Kiku slipped out of the room unnoticed. He snuck around the hallways then stopped behind a corner when he spotted Krissy. His eyes narrowed as he watched her having a conversation with an unknown person. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned around. There was a shout then nothing but silence.

Mika was bored out of her mind. She was about to talk to Kiku when she noticed he was gone. Her heart started to pound as she became panicked.

"Guys, Kiku's missing," she nearly yelled.

Everyone just stared at her. "What?" they yelled.

Sure enough the Japanese teen was goneand Yao, Kaoru, Francis and Ludwig began to look for him. Matthew and Alfred headed back to their room when they spotted Krissy in the same hallway. They watched her for a moment when Alfred walked up to her.

"Yo, Krissy! Whatcha doin?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Nothing. Now go away and leave me alone."

"Damn, you don't have to be so…" Alfred stopped when he saw an ominous shadow appear behind the girl. "Behind you!"

Krissy only smirked and let out a laugh. "I know who's behind me," she said. "Now, meet the one who was behind the mansion incident and this: my ancestor Dem!"

Matthew watched the scene unfold before him and gasped. His brother got punched really hard by the ghost-demon thing, but that wasn't what he was worried about. What the Canadian saw was Dem using Krissy as a puppet. He gathered a huge amount of courage and ran straight towards the girl. With a yell, he threw himself on top of her, pulling her out of Dem's control. They were panting and Matthew looked down at Krissy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Krissy nodded. "Yes, thank you," she replied. "You're Matthew, Alfred's brother, right?"

The Canadian tried not to sigh though he was surprised she remembered him. "Yes I am."

Suddenly they heard a scream. Matthew helped Krissy up and gasped at the sight before them. Dem had the American in his grasp and squeezed tightly, making the blonde yell as his ribs cracked. Many more followed suit before the victim was dropped to the floor. The poor American passed out shortly after being dropped as more pain exploded through his body. Matthew and Krissy waited till Dem was gone before racing to Alfred's side.

"Alfie, can you hear me?" Mattie asked, trying to hold back tears.

Krissy ran her fingers down his sides and felt several ribs move. This wasn't good.

"He has several cracked or broken ribs," she reported. "You're going to have to take him to the hospital."

He looked up at her sniffling then nodding. "Thank you Krissy," he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Krissy blushed madly as the Canadian scooped his brother up, surprisingly without any problems, and hurried away. She never expected the shy boy to do something like that. She was lost in her daydream for a bit, but then was interrupted by a freaking out Amelia who had tears running down her face. She had just learned that Yao had gone missing while searching for his brothers since Kaoru mysteriously disappeared during the search. The poor girl was being comforted by the Nordics, Mika, Angel, the Baltic duo and Francis.

* * *

Dem examined his prisoners with a hint of glee as he walked past them (they were suspended in the air by a supernatural force). He hadn't expected this to be so easy to capture some of the students. He stopped at the blonde boy with bushy eyebrows. _What kind of genetics did this boy get? _he thought. He peered closer and saw faint bite marks on his neck and arms. Dem took the teen down, slung him over his shoulder before grabbing another and walked away. Unknown to Dem, one of the prisoners had escaped.

* * *

Amelia, Angel, Mika and Krissy were in the trio's room, plotting their next move. Amelia wasn't paying any attention even though she was suppose too. Her thoughts kept wandering about Yao. Where was he? Is he safe? Deciding to take things into her own matter, she suddenly got up and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Krissy asked.

"I'm going to find my boyfriend," Amelia responded.

Everyone just stared at her. "Are you nuts?" they shouted.

Their friend responded by opening the door and walked out. The three ran after her and Krissy pinned Amelia against the wall.

"What the hell are you thinking!" she shouted.

"Why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone?" Amelia retorted.

A loud smack echoed through the hall. Mika and Angel gasped. Krissy just smacked their roommate!

"How would Yao react if he finds out your dead?" she demanded.

Amelia looked at the other directly in the eye. "He'll know I died trying to save him."

Krissy couldn't believe it! She growled with frustration and stormed off, grumbling. Mika and Angel ran over to Amelia asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine," She took a quick glance over Angel's shoulder. "You guys need to go."

"We aren't leaving you," Mika said. "You can't fight Dem on your own."

"Mika's right," Angel said. "You need our help to fight Dem."

Amelia pushed past them and stood in the middle of the hall. "Ah, Amelia, being the sacrificial lamb are we? How sweet."

She finally convinced her friends to leave, then was left alone after one final hug. She turned around to see Dem with a smile on his face. "Ready to begin?" he asked.

Amelia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, but I have a few questions to ask first."

Dem cocked his head. "Okay, shoot."

"What will you gain from this?"

Dem held his hands out. "Freedom. I want the freedom I lost so many years ago."

"How will you gain your freedom from kidnapping students?"

Amelia started backing away as Dem approached her. "That is for me to know and you to find out," he sang. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over, his lips smashing hers.

Amelia struggled against him revealing a hidden dagger and aimed for his jugular. However, Dem caught her hand and brought it down as he kissed her. Suddenly she felt more and more tired the longer she stayed connected to the psycho. Her eyes drooped then slowly closed before going limp in Dem's arms. He looked at the limp girl and smiled, his eyes glittering with success.

* * *

Emil raced down any hallway as he escaped from where ever he was imprisoned. _I need to hurry,_ he thought. _Dem could be summoning that demon thing._He finally found his way to Dem, but it was too late. The demon spellcaster had started the ritual by making the ceremonial cuts on his victim. Emil gasped when he saw that the victim was Yao's girlfriend Amelia. What the Icelandic teen saw was so disturbing that it couldn't be described, but the only thing that could was the monster emerging from Amelia's blood that had ran down the stone slab. The blood bubbled then started to rise. As it rose, something formed underneath it. Slowly, a monster with grey fur and black, beady eyes appeared. Dem stared at it with awe.

"Yes, it finally worked," he crowed. "After four hundred years, people will see my true power!"

Emil had enough. He darted out of his hiding spot and faced the psycho, a gun in his hand. "Let her go Dem," he shouted.

Dem ignored him and placed a loving hand on the girl's face. "I'll be back, my love," he purred.

He turned to Emil. "You're too late, boy. My creation is free and I will rule this realm!" He started to laugh mechanically. "By the time your friends get here, it will be too late for the girl. Once she bleeds out, my creation will be unstoppable!"

"You sick bastard!" Emil shouted his finger wrapped tightly around the trigger.

"What are you going to do shoot me?" Dem taunted. "My creation, finish the school off."

The monster roared and lumbered off, almost like an elephant running. Emil cursed and pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed into Dem's forehead, but somehow it didn't kill him. The silver haired teen fired again and again and got the same result. Dem laughed. "I love your effort, boy. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I am just being polite. Please tell me your name."

"Emil."

Dem thought for a moment. "That is an interesting name. I take it you're from one of the Nordic countries?"

Emil blinked. "Ah, yes. I'm from Iceland." Something sent a shock through him, causing the teen to cry out. He glared up at the spellcaster. "Fuck you," he spat.

"You were the one who let your guard down," Dem stated. He waved a hand sending a shockwave towards the teen. Emil ducked, jumped and dodged as multiple shockwaves were thrown at him.

He fired several shots, all hitting the target and not killing him. Suddenly, he got an idea. Maybe if he shot the freak in the head and heart at the same time, it might kill him. Emil brought out a second handgun and fired a shot at the same time. This time it worked. One bullet hit Dem in between his eyes as another one hit his heart. Dem let out a gurgle before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

"I don't believe it," he rasped as blood flowed from his mouth. "How did you…"

"Save it," Emil snapped. "You're dead."

The spellcaster attempted to get up, but he dropped back down and stayed still. Emil took one last look at the body before rushing to Amelia. He took off his coat, wrapped it around her, and carried her off the slab to the ground away from the huge blood puddle. He examined her for any broken bones as he attempted to stem the blood flow. Amelia was deathly pale, her brown hair seemingly standing out against the rest of her. Her breathing was faint and shallow, but it was enough for the Icelandic teen to confirm she was hanging on, but for how much longer he didn't know. Then he heard someone running towards him. Yao rounded the corner at high speeds and knelt next to Emil.

"Amelia," he gasped, taking in the sight before him. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Trust me you do not want to know," Emil said. "Who's fighting the monster?"

"Toris," Yao answered, holding his girl close to him. He was close to losing it, but found it in him to keep it together. He stood up and faced Emil. "Thank you for rescuing her," he said and hurried away.

* * *

Toris was completely out of breath. He was the only one fighting this mysterious beast that seems to be getting stronger each minute. He didn't know if Arthur had been found or Ivan, but that was the least of his worries. He glared at the beady eyes and charged at it with his sword that mysteriously appeared. Letting a battle cry loose, the Lithuanian slashed the beast's chest and face. It roared in pain and took a swipe at him. Toris ducked as he took out a red shield with a yellow cross on the front.

"I got a shield motha fucka," he screamed. "Ahhhh!"

He charged at the monster again, this time aiming for a spot on the back of its head. The sword plunged deep down as the monster let out a horrible screech. Toris covered his ears and watched the creature fall to the ground. It didn't get back up. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked away.

"Toris," someone yelled cheerfully.

"Ivan!" he responded.

The Russian glomped the Lithuanian in a tight hug, Ivan finally letting go when he saw his friend was having trouble breathing.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Toris nodded. Suddenly, Ivan's eyes widened as his friend let out a silent gasp. A claw stuck out of his chest before retracting. Toris fell forward but Ivan caught him and lowered him to the ground. The Russian took off his scarf and wrapped it around the other while assuring Toris, and himself, he was going to be fine. Glazed blue met worried violet as Toris tried to make out what was happening. His eyes started to close despite his body being shaken. Darkness came only moments later.

Ivan watched Toris' eyes close and panicked. He didn't know what to do either than glaring at the dead body of the monster responsible. Quickly but carefully, he scooped the teen up and ran towards the infirmary.

* * *

Angel and Mika heard voices and hurried to their location. Mika really wanted to go back to check on Amelia, but Angel told her to keep going. Soon they reached the pool area, and what they saw made them gasp. Kaoru and Arthur were tied up and hung over the pool; the rope connected to a pulley system and started to lower the two. Kaoru struggled to free his hands, but Arthur seemed to be out cold.

"Kaoru!" Angel shouted.

"Angel, Mika!" he responded. "Try to lower Arthur down first."

The girls nodded and began to look for a way to get the two down. Finally finding the lever, Mika pulled it down expecting Arthur to go down. Her heart leapt to her throat as the person before her was her best friend that was killed by the tsunami.

"Ciro," she choked out, tears spilling over.

Ciro nodded and held his arms out. "Mika, I need a hug."

Mika instantly ran in his arms and sobbed. She couldn't believe that the boy she knew all her life was here. She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe you're here," she breathed. "I thought you were dead."

Ciro stared into her eyes, seeing her happiness. "I am dead, but I wanted to see you one last time." He stroked her hair and kissed her crown. "I'm happy that you have Kiku in your life. Now I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything," Mika replied.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Mika reached up and kissed him, the silent answer for yes. The two looked in each other's eyes for a long time before Ciro began to fade in Mika's arms. Mika cried out to him, begging him not to go. Ciro gave her a sad smile and said he would always protect her.

She heard people calling her name and shaking her. Her eyes met hazel, green, teal, and brown.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

The Indonesian nodded before spotting Kiku and wrapped him in a tight hug. He gladly returned it, muttering in Japanese. Mika looked around confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were going to ask you that," Arthur replied. "We found you passed out near the lever. Were you hit with something?"

"No. It's hard to explain, but I saw a dear friend of mine that died in the tsunami."

Everyone stared at her like she grew ten heads. Suddenly, Angel's eyes widened.

"Amelia! Does anyone know what happened to her?"

"I think she's still fighting Dem," Mika answered.

Bright red and blue lights shone through the windows. The group, including Francis, Ravis, Eduard, Feliks, Feli, Ludwig and Gilbert, rushed over to see what was happening, only to gasp at the scene before them. Amelia and Toris were being loaded into an ambulance, followed by Yao and Ivan who wanted to be with them, and the ambulance drove off. The on-lookers sent silent prayers to whicheverdeity was watching over them to keep them safe.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"They're coming," Feli said excitedly.

"Get away from the window," Ludwig hissed, pulling the Italian away.

Kiku, Feli, Ludwig, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Francis, the Nordics, Baltics, Angel, Mika and Matthew all stood in the dining hall, awaiting the arrival of Amelia. Yao had gone to pick her up while everyone else got everything set up.

"Get in positions," Ludwig ordered.

Everyone hustled to their spots and waited. A few moments later, the doors opened as Yao led his girlfriend in. Amelia hadn't recovered all of her strength yet so she was a little wobbly. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and one on her face. She looked around and gasped as she read the banner hung high above her friends. It read: _Welcome back, Amelia!_ Feli ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy you're back," he cried.

"Same here, pasta boy," Amelia said. "Did you plan this whole thing?"

"Si! I started when I heard when you would be released!"

He saw tears in her eyes and wiped them away, asking why she was crying. Amelia responded by saying she didn't think she deserved a homecoming this grand. Then she spotted Toris and ran over to him, hugging the daylights out of him, making the European blush madly.

"I didn't think you would be back already," she said.

"T-The stab wound didn't hit any major artery so yeah," he stammered. _She's hugging me! _"I have something to tell you."

Amelia let go and cocked her head. "What is it?" she asked.

Toris' face turned twenty shades of red. He glanced over at Feliks who motioned with his hand. Toris gathered up his courage and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you," he declared. "I know you're with Yao, but I wanted to get it off my chest."

He looked at her nervously, unsure what her reaction would be. Amelia merely blinked and smiled. She leaned forward planting a kiss on his cheek. His blush returned five times redder as blue met brown. Suddenly, strong arms snaked around her waist as the poor girl was squeezed.

"Glad to see you're back," a Russian voice said in her ear.

"Ivan…can you let go please?" Amelia rasped.

Ivan complied and kissed her head, causing her face to go red. Yao was fuming silently while he was watching. His fuming ended when someone held out a Hello Kitty doll in front of him. He let out a very loud squeal and went after it. Go figure, right?

"Okay, since we got all of that mushy crap taken care of, let's get this party started!" Alfred declared.

Gilbert started the music up and everybody stared at him.

"What?" he demanded. "My music is more awesome than all of yours!"

"Sure it is," Mika muttered. Then she got an idea. "Gilbert, move."

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked.

"Because my boyfriend can kick your ass from here to the moon if you don't."

"He's a pipsqueak!"

"As am I, yet here I am scaring you."

This was true. The Prussian was backing away from the Indonesian and needless to say, Kiku was impressed. No one noticed the light pink on his cheeks. Mika finally got Gilbert to move and she hooked her iPod up to the sound system. She pushed play and a cheerful song started.

"What song is this?" Yao asked, holding the Hello Kitty doll.

"Marukaite Chikyuu," Amelia answered before singing to it.

A few minutes later, everybody was singing their own versions of the song. Then Angel got the brilliant idea of having a karaoke war. People started running around trying to find the perfect song for them while others got others to do duets with them. At the end of the night, Kiku was declared the victor. During all of this, Krissy slipped out of the room. She stopped when she saw someone standing near a window.

"Matthew, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

Matthew blinked. "Oh, no one notices me or they all forget about me," he replied sadly.

"I see you all the time," Krissy said.

"You're the only one," he mumbled.

"That's not true! I see you with Gilbert and Amelia everyday!"

She walked forward and cupped the Canadian's face with her hands, pressing her lips to his. _He tastes like maple syrup. My favorite,_ she thought. Matthew's face was red but he was kissing her back for he had been in love with her for a long time. Needless to say, peace had returned and all of that crapski.

* * *

**Extra scene!**

Toris strolled down the hallway to his locker. While putting his stuff away, he felt someone poking him. He turned around to see Feliks wearing the girls' uniform.

"I look cool, right?" he said.

"Of course you do, if you were a seventh grade prep-school girl." Toris replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, the sequel is up for House of Horror! Plz R&R! =^..^=**


End file.
